


Time

by caomoyl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6508465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caomoyl/pseuds/caomoyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not a single soul felt like everything was okay once more. The pain still stood, despite the death of You-Know-Who. Every person had pain inside of them; the loss of someone they knew.</p><p><img/><br/>Amazing banner by PhoenixAlthor @ TDA!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

The screaming, the terror, the fighting and crying. The loss of those you loved and cared about. The people around you all fighting for their lives. Everyone goes on about how you need experience to do anything. What kind of experience did they have? What kind of experience did any of us have? We just had to stand and fight, hoping for the best in a war that didn’t seem to end. 

Then one day there was silence; an end to all the terror and fighting. The silence that spread across the entire world, causing everyone to stop. But no one rejoiced. No one stood up and cheered. Not a single soul felt like everything was okay once more. The pain still stood, despite the death of You-Know-Who. Every person had pain inside of them; the loss of someone they knew.

That’s the thing about the war. Everybody lost. Whether they lost their lives or lost their loved ones, everybody lost something. The war that nobody won. For generations, the story will be passed down as this great victory for the side of good. They will never understand the horror of watching the people you care about being tortured and killed; seeing the terror in their eyes as they stood in line to fight for the good of the wizarding world. The ones who risked everything they had just to let a tiny bit of light shine down on everyone else.

I lost my entire family. Some in battle, some in capture. All of them. Every single one. Taken away from me. Each one a pain inside that I can’t control. Each one holding a long string of memories that reached an end; an end that shouldn’t be there. Their string has been cut short unexpectedly. And just like a piece of string, there is no way to mend it; no way to make it whole again. 

Every day I get up on my own, sit on my own, eat on my own, and sleep on my own. The only things I carry with me is my grief, pain and longing to get them back. People try to visit but I just push them away. Despite the pain coming from being on my own now, it seems that I want it to stay that way. I don’t want people near me trying to comfort me because I know it won’t work. It hurts too much for something as simple as a hug to make everything okay again. The people that I loved are gone and there is no way of getting them back. Nothing I do or say will bring them back to me, so why bother? I am doing no more good by sitting in my home doing nothing than I would if I was out there doing the normal boring things that people do. I just don’t see the point in anything anymore. I am not complete without my family and I don’t know how to move on from this. Maybe one day I will, but for now, I’ll keep the silence. The silence full of pain. The silence where everybody lost.


End file.
